


Kitty Cam

by Grave



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned: Markson, PWP, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Jinyoung, Shameless filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave/pseuds/Grave
Summary: -You are checking on your precious little kittens?The message cheekily popped up on the top of his screen. Jaebum felt how his cheeks heated up, embarrassed as if he was the one doing something indecent. In a way he was. He sat in a car with company and was looking through his cat spy cam at his boyfriend.What are you doing??He wrote back frantically, needing to retype the sentence at least five times before autocorrect could save it into some form of readability.—-Or how Jinyoung ruined (/improved) the precious, sweet innocence (and not at all creepy-cat-ladyness) of Jaebum’s cat cam.





	Kitty Cam

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Kpop fanfiction, my first ever GOT7 fanfiction and of course it is a smut piece because I do not seem capable of writing anything else. And then it is not even a Markson story (my number 1 OTP) but instead it is JJP (granted, a very close second lol) The idea for this story has been sitting for quite some time on my laptop, has been abandoned and picked up again. After seeing GOT7 live and then having a lot of time at my hands during holiday I finally finished it. The idea might come a little late as it is set after JB‘s jungle experience and it has been inspired by his confession that he actually has a camera installed in his room with which he can spy on his cats and from there on my mind went a little wild (and dirty).
> 
> I still hope you might like it - I don't have a beta for my stuff and granted English is not my first language, but I lived in the UK and studied the language for over a decade now, I try my best to proof read it myself so you hopefully won‘t be bothered by too many typos or mistakes!
> 
> Comments, kudos and all positive feedback are always much appreciated - will be cross posted on Asianfanfiction and Tumblr (graveformydarling). So if you wanna say hello, do not hesitate to do so, I am always here to squee over Got7 and my ships!

  
_ I’m back.  _ Jaebum shot Jinyoung a text message as soon he received his luggage at the airport. For a brief second he considered calling but then managed to keep himself from doing so. It had been one week since he had last seen his boyfriend’s face or heard his voice, which was barely anything at all and yet was longer than he can remember for the last years. He couldn't wait to get back home. Cook Island was still stuck in the every last inch of his body. Especially his back was still killing him from sleeping on the ground and being on his feet the whole day. He got one blessed night in a hotel bed and the chance to wash the first layers of dirt and sweat away before getting on the next flight back to Korea. But he supposed that truly feeling like himself again would still take a couple of days - not that he was under any illusions that latest the day after tomorrow there wouldn’t already be several appointments booked. To his relief his manager alongside security pushed him swiftly through the crowd of paparazzi and fans, shielding him from the onslaught of flashlights and grabby hands as much as they could. Once the door of the black van slid shut, Jaebum sighed with relief and pushed his face mask down.    
  
- _ The kids won't be home tonight. You’re lucky, hyung. _ __  
  
Jaebum smiled down on his phone and simply send  back a sticker of a cat with a bored expression but holding two thumbs up and then, on a second thought,  _ I am in the car now _ . Without anything better to do, hopeful that Jinyoung would keep the idle small talk up, Jaebum scrolled back up in their chat history, rereading the messages from Jinyoung that have trickled in over the last week - mostly just short updates from what was happening while he was gone, future schedules, complaints about the maknaes, complaints about Mark moping while Jackson was on promo in China, comments on the book he was currently reading and (most precious to Jaebum without ever admitting it out loud) sporadic pictures of the cats and even one of Jinyoung buried under blankets and pillows, cuddling with Nora who yawned as Jinyoung snapped it. On a second thought he set this picture as his new home screen.   
  
He had missed home. Only now in the quiet of the car, away from the hectic of his Law of the Jungle experience, despite being nearly there now, maybe an hour drive away, the longing was hitting him in a way it hadn't in the short jungle nights. He was hungry and tired and couldn’t wait to be greeted by his cats. The cast of the show had had a large dinner before going their separate ways to make up for a week of bordering on starvation and it had been great, but the thought of a simple cup of ramen made his stomach rumble now. But most of all he couldn't wait to open the door and be hopefully greeted by Jinyoung, to have him not more than an arm’s length away. It had felt entirely off to be doing something completely alone like this.   
  
For a moment Jaebum watched the bright lights of the city pass him by, contemplating whether he should just try to sleep until they’d arrive after all. But he was in that antsy nervous state where he was bone deep tired, but would need proper hours of sleep and not just a quick nap now to feel any better. Absentmindedly he spun his phone in his hand until he unlocked it again. He might be home in a bit and yet he still opened the app on his phone that would show him what was going on in his bedroom at the moment, just to get a first short glance of his cats. He had gotten enough shit from the other boys for his cat cam, but it just gave him this sense of security, no matter where he was, he could get a glimpse of them and the home they represented. What he expected was to see at least one of his three kittens, what he got instead made him double take and panicky press the screen of his phone to his chest. Nervously he took a look around the van. He was sitting in the back and there was no one with him except the driver and his manager noona next to him, who, judging from her hunched over posture, was already taking a first nap. No one was paying any attention to him.    
  
Cautiously he lifted his phone away from his chest again, the screen glaring bright in his face within the darkness of the van. Instead of his cats, there was Jinyoung lounging on his bed. Nothing unusual in and off itself, rare whenever Jaebum wasn't around but not surprising. They kept their separate rooms and private spaces after all and it was usually Jaebum crawling into Jinyoung’s bed. Jinyoung had a super light sleep and every move of the cats woke him up during the night. The fights they had over this in the past still left a sour taste in his mouth.    
  
But there Jinyoung was, lying in the center of his bed on his stomach, dressed in nothing but an oversized white t-shirt Jaebum would bet was his. It set a nice contrast against his grey sheets, had a loose collar to expose the line of Jinyoung’s neck and the dip of his shoulders and bunched up around his waist enough so it revealed that Jinyoung was wearing nothing else but a pair of perfect, tight, red underpants. The type Jaebum loved because it cupped the whole beauty of Jinyoung’s much prided peach in all the best ways. His legs splayed naked and pale over the sheets. It was ridiculous really - he had lived over years with people like Jackson, a shameless exhibitionist, and the maknaes, who had more than one butt naked run through the entire dorm. But even Jinyoung’s leisure wear never revealed much. Even at home he liked to dress himself in Victorian modesty and sure Jaebum had seen him naked, more than once and yet - this display was basically obscene.    
  
- _ You are checking on your precious little kittens? _ The message cheekily popped up on the top of his screen. Jaebum felt how his cheeks heated up, embarrassed as if he was the one doing something indecent. In a way he was. He sat in a car with company and was looking through his cat spy cam at his boyfriend.    
  
_ What are you doing?? _ He wrote back frantically, needing to retype the sentence at least five times before autocorrect could save it into some form of readability.    
  
It was ridiculous what high quality footage the cat cam could provide you with. They should switch it all security cameras around the world with cat cameras. They should do their Live shows on it. Jinyoung curled to his side, mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked directly at the camera that was positioned on top of Jaebum’s book shelf across the bed. It was like he was looking directly in Jaebum’s eyes. His hair fell in his face, it gave him such a sweet, innocent look that Jaebum felt like laughing from the irony.    
  
_ -Aren't you the creepy one, hyung? _ __  
  
Jaebum's hand clenched around his phone as he watched how Jinyoung stretched lazily in his bed, the white shirt riding up even further to reveal planes of smooth muscles and the dark happy trail from his navel downwards. Jaebum’s eyes flicked up again. Still no one was paying attention to him.    
  
He knew he had missed Jinyoung - his company, the comfortable lull of their every day life and the perfect rhythm they have managed to create over nearly a decade. But, with something thick and needy curling in his stomach and fighting through the post-flight haze, he realised he also missed other things - sneaking into Jinyoung’s room in the evening and under his blankets, and being immediately greeted by strong thighs wrapped around his hips and a greedy mouth seeking his - lying on the sofa together when no one was home and a very talented hand gliding under the waistband of his sweatpants, wrapping around his cock despite half-hearted protests - breathy, sweaty kisses in the practice room and lips on pulse points - how Jinyoung moans his name when Jaebum comes in him.    
  
That week might have been longer  in more aspects than he initially realised. Who could blame him though? He usually had a gorgeous boyfriend by his side.    
  
The only downside to this was that this little shit knew  he was gorgeous and had Jaebum wrapped around his little finger at this point. Finally giving in and  accepting their relationship for what it was and not just easy, horny fumbles whenever their hormones or the stress boiled over, had been simultaneously the best and worst decision of Jaebum’s life. It gave Jinyoung too much power.    
  
A little dazed he watched as Jinyoung turned completely on his back, dark eyes still trained on the camera, and pushed the t-shirt even further up with a teasing little grin. Jaebum nearly choked when Jinyoung  let his own hands teasingly brush over his newly revealed flesh and arched his back when his finger wandered up far enough to brush over his nipples.    
  
_ That little fucking-  _ __  
  
Even though he knew that the AC was cranked up far enough in the van, he ran hot. He looked outside. The traffic  of Seoul had clocked up so much that they barely moved forward through it. Like this it would take half an eternity to get back.    
  
Jaebum nearly jumped out of his seat when his phone started vibrating in his hand with an incoming call.    
A crown next to a peach emoji flashed on the screen. Nothing he put there himself but the result when Bambam got his hands on his mobile and felt especially hilarious that day. (He hadn't changed it though.)    
  
Quickly he scrambled for his headphones to put them on - cursing to himself over the tangled mess they have twisted themselves into around his throat, before he could fumble them into his ears at last - sinking back into the chair as much as possible as if that could possibly put any more significant distance between him and his manager or the driver.    
  
As soon as he accepted the call, he swiped away the screen to get back to the cat cam app. Sure enough, he could see Jinyoung with headphones as well and his phone carelessly discarded next to him and best of all -   
  
_ “Hyung! I almost thought you wouldn't pick up.”  _ __  
  
Jaebum wouldn't have thought that just hearing Jinyoung’s voice - low and intimate, like he was sharing a secret with him - would feel like such a punch to the gut.    
  
_ Get a grip, it just had been a week!  _ __  
  
“What are you doing there?”, he hissed into the microphone, forcing himself to keep his voice as low as possible. Over the noise of the engine and the radio playing the newest charts, they shouldn't be able to hear what he is saying.    
  
All he got as an answer was a light laugh. Jinyoung kept running idle circles over his own chest. The cam   was even good enough to see the crinkles around his eyes. It was really hard to muster any sort of annoyance when faced with this. “ _ How long will you still take?” _ __  
  
Jaebum sighed, glancing out of the window in hopes to recognise something. They have taken the ride home from the airport often enough, but stuck in traffic like this it was hard to judge. He barely kept himself from asking the driver like an impatient child before he thought better of it. He didn't trust his voice and he also didn't want to give even the tiniest invitation for some chit chat. “Roads are busy.  40 minutes?”   
  
_ “That's still so long.”  _ Jinyoung bemoaned, more playful than pouty. With every circle Jinyoung slowly drew on his chest, he dipped a bit lower until the tips of his fingers grazed the tight band of his underwear.    
  
Jaebum could feel his jaw working. “Jinyoung…”, he warned but without much bite. He had an idea what the other was planning and Jaebum was not sure whether he would earlier die from embarrassed horror or because he’d fling himself out of the car just to run back.    
  
_ “You know I really missed you, hyung?” _ __  
  
_ I missed you, too,  so much, you have no idea.  _ __  
“Don't be ridiculous. It has barely more than a week.”   
  
Jinyoung hummed with a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew better than anyone else when Jaebum was just bullshitting him.  _ “You are watching, aren't you?” _ __  
  
An answer wasn't really needed when a small gasp escaped him as Jinyoung's fingers dipped under the waistband. The thin bright red fabric didn't leave much for the imagination. Jaebum was sure that if he pulled them down, his cock would be already half hard and - Jinyoung clicked his tongue as he let the waistband snap back up.   
  
_ “I asked you a question, hyung.” _ __  
  
Sometimes it gave Jaebum a serious headache what a big pile of LIES the whole modest princely image of Jinyoung was. If they all knew and could see this now and hear how his voice just dripped with mischief - they'd think twice about that. “Yeah, I can see you.”   
  
“ _ Good _ .”, Jinyoung nearly purred into his ear.  _ “I cannot wait for you to get back.”  _ Jaebum nearly choked right then and there when Jinyoung boldly went ahead and started palming himself without any hurry. The shape of his hardening dick beautifully visible with the bright fabric.  _ He choose that on purpose _ . The little satisfied moan that came through his headphones sent a boiling hot shiver down his spine. Jaebum was holding the phone so close to his face that he was a millimeter away from going crosseyed.   
  
_ “Say something, hyung.” _ __  
  
Jaebum wasn't even sure whether his voice would not just embarrassingly crack if he tried to use it. Nervously he licked his lips. “What do you want me to say?” He was bad at this. The only time he managed the barest minimum of dirty talk was when he was so caught up in the heat of the moment that he started blabbering on his own accord or when he was not sitting in a van with a stranger and his manager. Jinyoung on the other hand could be filthy even in public.   
  
_ “What you plan to do to me tonight.” _ __  
  
The way Jinyoung was looking at the camera could be described as nothing else but coy, his hair so soft and curling on his forehead. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, before his mouth fell open with a gentle gasp. It was hard to even decide what to pay attention to - Jinyoung’s undeniably gorgeous face, the point where Jaebum’s own damn shirt was grazing his prominent dark nipples and practically invited Jaebum to rub his thumb over them or further down, where Jinyoung’s hand had by now shamelessly slipped into his underpants and wrapped around his cock, stroking himself in slow, teasing motions. If you'd have asked him only a couple of years ago if he'd ever find it sexy or arousing in any way or shape to watch another guy touch himself, there'd been a very real chance he'd have gotten more than just a little pissed. Though granted this wasn't just any guy. It was Jinyoung, who had a spell on him for nearing a decade now, no matter if half of that time he wouldn't  admitted it to himself.    
  
To his own horror he realised that his own cock was growing more than just a little interested in what he was seeing. His free hand clutched the fabric of his black sweatpants and he thanked himself to have opted for the pair that left a lot of breathing room in the crotch area.    
  
“You have no idea.”, he groaned. He'd give anything to just teleport himself right there into his room and crawl over Jinyoung, kiss his stupid pretty mouth and replace Jinyoung’s hand with his own until the other squirmed under him and begged to be fucked. “Jinyoung… I can’t. Noona is right in front of me. What are you thinking?”   
  
_ “I'm just occupying myself until you're finally home. Cannot wait for you to be back, hyung. I really missed you and I really, really need you.”  _ Jinyoung was hard enough now that the head of his cock curved upwards and peaked out from the waistband. When Jinyoung brushed his thumb over the tip his back curled again in a beautiful arch, the muscles in his stomach visibly tensing and his eyes fluttered close. That image was  unholy. Jaebum was basically gaping, hot need curled in his stomach, making him tense all over in his seat. The van seemed so small and restricting right now. Jinyoung’s words shot directly to his dick. He was the most sinful perfect thing he had ever seen. In  _ his _ bed. Pale and pretty on  _ his _ dark sheets. In  _ his _ shirt, waiting for him to come home. Jinyoung knew exactly what cards to play to rile him up and he was more than succeeding right now. Jaebum shifted in his seat, trying to find a position where he was as little aware of his own dick growing hard as possible. It has been a whole week for him without even a chance to touch himself, there have been always cameras or other people around. He needed to think about Jackson who had wanted to give him tips on that front as well, but Jaebum had shut down that  conversation really fast, especially when Jackson had started it all with ‘You know, when I missed Mark a lot…’. Jaebum couldn't live in a world where he needed to think of Jackson jerking off to Mark in the bush. It hasn't felt bad while he was still in the jungle but now, rested and with Jinyoung so close but still separated from him by stupid traffic, his body caught up really fast to what type of release it hadn't been getting.    
  
_ “The bed still smells of you. Have been wearing your shirts all week at night.” _ It probably was a lie just to tease him even further but man, he didn't care. He was possessive and self-aware enough to absolutely love the thought of Jinyoung in his things, pressing his face into his sheets as he jerked off at night.    
  
Jinyoung practically mewled his name as he squirmed on the bed. It was obvious that he was teasing himself right now as well, never speeding up the tempo of his hand enough to properly get to any release. He smeared his thumb over the his tip peaking out over his waistband, the camera wasn't quite good enough to let Jaebum properly see how precum trickled out of it, but his imagination filled in the blanks. He knew how Jinyoung liked to be touched, how he touched himself.   
  
“Why do you need to tease me like this?”, Jaebum got out between gritted teeth.    
  
Jinyoung chuckled warm into his ear.  _ “I'm not teasing. Just keeping myself occupied. So nice to hear your voice again.” _ __  
  
“We are through the worst of traffic. We should be arriving in a bit.” Jaebum nearly jumped out of his seat, face heating up to approximately a hundred degrees when suddenly his manager had addressed him. “O-okay, thank you!” He winced at how much he sounded like a kid who got interrupted by his mom while watching porn. He pressed the screen of his phone against his pounding heart. Thankfully his manager didn't find his behaviour in any way suspicious or if she did, she didn't care enough to even give him a questioning look.    
  
He could hear Jinyoung laughing over his headphones. _ “Oh, hyung, careful…”  _ Jaebum closed his eyes and breathed through before cautiously lifting his phone back from his chest. If he didn't think that Jinyoung was out to kill him through sheer embarrassment and blue balls, he was now very certain. In the short intermission, the other had turned on his stomach, shoved a pillow under his hips and was just in the process of slowly peeling the tight material of his underpants over his ass. Jinyoung wasn't lying when he insisted during nearly every fan meeting or concert that his peach was his best asset. It was. It really was. If it was decent in any way Jaebum would have loved to write a whole song about it. He loved patting it during outings, he loved digging his fingers in the plump flesh when they were making out, he'd stare at it whenever Jinyoung stretched and squatted during their dance practices. He'd feel worse about it if he didn't know that Jinyoung was very much into it.    
  
» _ Jinyoungie _ !«, he hissed. What did he do to deserve this? Was this a test? His boyfriend was a shameless menace! Jinyoung blinked slow and innocently at the camera as if he didn’t know how he looked right now. Jaebum had thought it couldn’t get worse/better, but here we go. Jinyoung looked like sin, his butt propped up, his back in a delicious curve. Jaebum could imagine clearly how perfectly his hands would fit on Jinyoung’s hips, how he could pull him towards him and tease the head of his cock over his hole, just the way he knew the other loved and -    
  
_ “Well, hyung, I thought I give you something better to look forward to than your precious kittens.”  _ Jinyoung teased with a husky voice and had the audacity to wink at the camera, playfully biting his index finger of his left hand. His other hand was dancing over his butt cheek, squeezing the firm flesh - teasing what Jaebum couldn’t have right now but wanted so damn badly.  _ “I thought I could get ready for you. So you can really come home.”  _ In any other situation Jaebum would have cringed over this stupid play of words, right now he feared he’d break his own damn jaw considering how hard he clenched it. For a hot second his thumb hovered over the little record button in the corner of the screen, allowing you to clip cute moments of your kitties whenever you wanted. Usually he had used that in the precious moments his cats had been playing or napping on his bed. Innocent, wholesome, sweet stuff. The little red, super cutesy kitty face that functioned as the record button was taunting him. He’d probably never be able to use this app without thinking of this right now. If Jinyoung would really continue to do what Jaebum thought he planned to do - fuck, a clip like this, squirming on his bed, in Jaebum’s shirt, fingering himself and getting ready for Jaebum to come home, this would probably keep him warm and satisfied for the rest of his life. In the last second he had more impulse control though. First - the maknaes had too much fun stealing his phone and fucking around on it. Second - in their line of work, the risk of something like this leaking, was just too high and  it would effectively kill everything they had worked for. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn’t keep looking at this or he would seriously embarrass himself in the van.    
  
“Are you insane? Damn it, Jinyoung…I’m going to kill you when I get back.” First he might fuck him but then he would fucking kill him.   
  
Jinyoung had nothing but a breathless chuckle as an answer to his empty threat.  _ “Keep talking dirty to me.” _ A sharp little gasp interrupting Jinyoung’s laughter got Jaebum to snap his eyes back open and focus on the screen. A chocked string of low curses escaped him  before he needed to bite into his index finger to keep his own voice down, as he watched Jinyoung’s eyes fall shut and his mouth form a perfect open O shape as he seriously had the damn gut to sully the precious innocence (and not at all crazy-cat-lady-ness) of his cat cam by dipping his index finger between his cheeks and pushing inside.    
  
He had already known that Jinyoung was delightfully shameless, demanding and needy when it came to his own pleasure. He was adventurous in a way that left Jaebum oftentimes a very satisfied but overwhelmed mess. Their sex life was good, they undeniably, even before being officially a couple, clicked in that department from the very first months they have met each other. And just as Jinyoung had gained confidence in himself and what he wanted, especially from Jaebum, he had become more daring in all areas. More than once the other boys had made fun how completely Jinyoung had Jaebum wrapped around his finger - it had been a long way to get to this point. Jaebum couldn’t even be mad about it anymore. Jinyoung had him. And who could really blame him if they could see this?   
  
“I am going to wreck you when I get back, Jinyoung, fuck, you make me crazy.” It came out in an angry whisper, he didn’t even care at the moment whether or not he might be too loud after all - the drawn out moan carrying his name was reward enough and worth it all. His free hand snapped down and pressed into his crotch, the pressure on his cock a short lived, hollow relief before he snapped his hand away again like he was burned. He cannot do this but fuck his dick ached for it. He buried his hand into his own hair, pulling on it just a bit in the hope for the pain to distract him or at least to hold onto something to prevent himself from shamelessly jerking himself off.  _ In a car. With his manager. _ __  
  
_ “Do you want to touch yourself?” _ Jinyoung asked, his calculated teasing slowly slipped away to make room for honest needy desperation. He squirmed his hips against the mattress as he slipped a second finger into himself. Jaebum wanted to die.    
  
“I want to touch you.”   
  
_ “I’d rather have you fuck me.” _ __  
  
Jaebum almost screamed as light the door of the van was suddenly pulled open and the bright light of the underground parking lot flooded inside. “We’re here.”, he could hear the driver say between yawns. He nearly flung his phone in the first panic out of the window, before he thought better of it and just hastily scrambled to close the app and end the call without another word to Jinyoung. Quickly he pulled his face mask back on and his hoodie a little lower into his face, not trusting how flushed his cheeks were right now. His heart was pounding up in his throat.  _ Fuck, what has he been thinking! _ He should have never indulged Jinyoung this far.   
  
“I’ll be coming up with you, if that’s alright. I really need to use the bathroom.” Jaebum nearly got an heart attack as his manager noona popped up next to the van as well, stretching and clearly not paying more attention to him than necessary. Thank God she must be even more exhausted from the flight than him. Jaebum only nodded, numbfounded before slowly climbing out of the van. His legs felt awfully wobbly as he stood next to the car and waited to take his luggage from the driver. He leaned against his luggage while his manager still talked to the driver - he didn't hear a single word. The blood that had gathered in certain other areas was only slowly coming back to the rest of his limps. Thank fuck again for his overly large sweatpants and the oversized hoodie he was wearing. Jinyoung’s last moan was still ringing in his ears. Only an elevator ride was separating him from Jinyoung. And he might have looked forward to it much more if he wasn't still antsy from the adrenaline rush of being caught. Only when they were already in the elevator, did the sudden horror dawn on him that Jinyoung did not know that it wasn’t only Jaebum coming home. As inconspicuously as possible he tried to get his phone, of course when you needed it the most the damn thing was lost somewhere in the many baggy layers of his clothing. Before he finally could fumble it out of his sweatpant’s pockets the door already opened to the floor of their apartment. His manager still showed no interest in him and marched forward.   
  
“Noona!” Quickly Jaebum went past her to the door and blocked her from entering the code to open it. “I… uhm… I'm sorry but I have to quickly check inside! Just a second!” It took him two tries to type in the 4-digit number to open.    
  
“Ay, Jaebum!”, she protested sharply.   
  
They have been idiots. He should have known better than to allow this. They were not working in the type of business and hadn't the luxury of privacy for little games like this. If their agency found out about them- Jaebum shouldn't have been so naive. As if he hadn't known better! He knew what happened with Jackson and Mark when they had become too obvious to ignore. It had nearly destroyed both of them. Maybe they had made it out unscarred as a band, though there had been awful weeks where the tension in the dorm was high, everyone ready to throw around accusations, but not as a couple. To this day their relationship wasn't the same anymore and would probably never be. They started to fix it, but the caution with which they handled themselves around each other was heartbreaking to watch. He wouldn't ever forget Mark’s face when Jackson had moved out of the dorm and was kept busy to the breaking point with promo all over China. He couldn't let this happen to Jinyoung and him after everything.    
  
Frantically he looked around the dorm. The door to his room was standing wide open.    
  
»Jaebum-ah, if you are worried about it being dirty, let me tell you I have already seen the absolute worst. Whatever is there cannot be worse -«    
  
Jaebum ignored his manager completely. Instead he rushed forward to his room and let out a huge sigh of relief when he found his bed completely empty.    
  
“Hyung! Welcome back.”   
  
His eyes snapped to the side. There stood Jinyoung. In the kitchen. Dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a large black hoodie. His hair fell soft and unstyled on his forehead and he even had his glasses on. All in all he looked  as if he just got up from lazing around on the sofa. As if nothing ever happened and everything had been just a horny fever dream of Jaebum in the car. He blinked once, twice. Jinyoung smiled, a little tense at the edges and came closer to squeeze his arm - friendly and inconsequential. He wanted to be angry and to some degree he was. But just seeing Jinyoung hollowed his anger immediately and it cost a lot to not pull him closer and into his arms. He wanted to touch him so badly. If they had been alone, he might as well just done that. But as it were, Jinyoung detached himself again without lingering just a second too long, to wave at their manager and greet her with a small bow.    
  
Thankfully she just pushed past them and straight to the bathroom. Still shaken by the roller coaster of emotion he had experienced just in the last hour, Jaebum sighed, let his backpack slide from his shoulder and pushed his hoodie and face mask off.  As soon as he felt like his heart had returned to a more bearable frequency he glared at Jinyoung. Jinyoung, to make matters worse, seemed eerily calm about the whole situation. Only the heavy silence hanging between them that would have been already filled with easy chatter, was giving the tension in the air away. Jaebum crossed his arms in front of his chest as he awkwardly hovered in the floor.    
  
“I've started preparing ramen, I'd figured you'd be hungry from the trip.” Confused Jaebum blinked after Jinyoung as he went back to the kitchen und started busying himself with bowls and instand ramen packs. “I’ve already eaten but I might steal something from you.” The domestic picture in front of him stood in a strong contrast to what he had seen just maybe twenty minutes ago and for a moment he considered if some kind of exotic bug had made him go insane. Jinyoung right now, innocent and sweet, was the complete opposite of the wanton minx he had just seen on his cat cam. But as long as their manager was still around this was not the right time to start discussing what had happened. He'd thank her for her hard work during the shooting and then she'd be hopefully off.    
  
“Noona, do you want to eat something?” Jinyoung was faster than him though as soon as she came from the bathroom.    
  
_ What the hell?  _ Jaebum shot Jinyoung an incredulous look, but the other had the audacity to wink at him and otherwise pretend like this was completely normal.    
  
A whole telepathic conversation passed between them -  _ Are you insane? - I dont know what you mean, its only polite to ask! - I’m going to kill you and not regret it! _ \- in just one glance.    
  
“I’d love to but I just want to wrap this day up and run home. My husband is already waiting.”, she replied to Jaebum's great relief and yet stayed lingering in the door. “Where are the rest of the boys? They all know their schedule for the coming days?”    
  
“Bambam and Yugyeom are out together. Mark is already sleeping.” Jaebum looked in the direction of Mark’s room. He was pretty sure that Jinyoung had said everyone was gone. And he was also pretty sure, even though Mark wasn't someone to just barge into your room, that Jinyoung probably wouldn't have done what he had done if their oldest was still around.   
  
Noona looked in the same direction, obviously contemplating the time. “Hm. Jackson will be coming back tomorrow morning.” The implication was very clear - Mark was probably at Jackson's apartment, waiting for his return and to surprise him when he came home. Their manager knew it and they knew it. Don't ask, don't tell. It made Jaebum's skin crawl a bit every time with the mix of emotion he had on that whole….issue.    
  
“I suppose so. Yeah.”, Jinyoung smiled. The tension came and went away again - she wasn't one to push this. He had hoped that that would be the end of it but instead noona got out her iPad and seriously started to go over some things concerning their schedule in the next days.  _ And Jinyoung was indulging her.  _ Unbelieving Jaebum stood in the door and stared as Jinyoung kept her rambling about schedules and appointments and promotions and what the hell not. The more Jinyoung just casually leaned next to the counter - no sign, nothing of what he had been doing before shining through, the more Jaebum really started to doubt his own sanity. It looked wrong to see him engage in conversation with his usual charm and calm.   
  
_ Is he seriously still teasing? _ What a damn naive question of him. Jinyoung was a sadist. Behind the pretty face and the smart words and smooth voice there was just an evil sadist hiding. He was an evil, scheming, teasing monster and Jaebum was the idiot that had fallen into his trap and worst of all found it charming in most situations. If he ever had doubted that this was not another part of Jinyoung's long term plan to drive him insane, it was only way too clear when he caught a sliver of bright red fabric as Jinyoung lifted up the edge of his hoodie when he scratched his stomach - the motion was so uncharacteristic for Jinyoung that it was impossible to look away. The sly little smile with a quirked eyebrow Jinyoung shot him afterwards as he paused with his hand resting on his stomach was enough.    
  
_ You are dead, _ Jaebum mouthed in his direction.    
  
Jinyoung blinked innocently before putting his attention back to their manager - still letting his hand just linger there with just the tiniest peak of red taunting Jaebum. That whole little show of him on his cat cam had not been enough, of course, he needed to first risk a damn heart attack for Jaebum and now he delayed the departure of their manager on purpose, just to let Jaebum stew a little longer.    
  
“Well, thanks for bringing our leader back safely!” Snapping out of his brooding thoughts, Jaebum remembered his manners again and got up to bring their manager to the door while politely thanking her for her hard work during the last week. (Though she had been the one sleeping in a proper bed and hadn't been forced to hike through the jungle the whole day just to eat three pieces of fish.)    
  
And finally the door felt shut and he was alone with Jinyoung.    
  
“I hate you, you are a complete shit.”, Jaebum growled as he turned away from the door, but he just couldn't really bring himself to muster any real anger, just couldn't find it in him to do so, even though he knew he should - Jinyoung had been stupid and reckless and mean and this could have ended so badly for a hundred different reasons - and yet here Jinyoung was, his eyes nearly disappearing as he grinned at Jaebum, all wrinkles around his eyes and willingly curling his arms around Jaebum’s neck as he got pulled in by him. He could be pissed right now, deep down he was and anxiety was still leaving his stomach in knots, but he could also kiss his horrible, gorgeous boyfriend he hasn't kissed for eight days and this seemed for now the preferable option.   
  
Jinyoung immediately responded eagerly to his kiss, pressing closer until they bumped against the opposite wall in the floor. The way he sighed happily and licked hungrily into Jaebum's mouth was telling enough that his whole little spiel hadn't left him entirely unfazed.    
  
Kissing Jinyoung would never loose his novelty. It had been something he had needed to get used to. At first it had always felt too intimate. That stupid idea he had in his head, that if he would allow this intimacy, it would make things more real between them - so he had tried to avoid it in the beginning. Kissing Jinyoung would make his chest hurt and make him want things he denied himself, so it was better to not do it at all. Once he had given into it - it was the best thing. Jinyoung had the softest, plump lips and as calculated as he was usually with his mouth he was often times sloppy and needy in the best way when he used it for kissing. Jaebum loved the taste of him and he had missed it. He even missed the feeling of Jinyoung's stubble scratching the corner of his mouth.   
  
Now that they were alone there was nothing keeping him from reaching around and properly curling his fingers into the firm, juicy flesh of Jinyoung's ass, urging him closer till their hips lined up and he could feel that Jinyoung was hard - maybe again or maybe still, who knew or cared really.    
  
“What has gotten into you?”, he managed to get out breathlessly. The urgency of their first kiss only slowly ebbing down - not less wanting but their kisses were now more like taking short bites from each other, open mouthed and wet with their tongues brushing, but leaving enough room to breath a bit. Jinyoung was tracing his fingers around his jaw aand neck. Everywhere he touched his skin prickled. Distance made the heart grow fonder. Or maybe getting a searing hot cam show did.   
  
“Missed you. Wanted to use your creepy cat lady cam for something good.” Jinyoung wouldn't let any more space come between them, but pulled him along by the neck, expertly stumbling backwards into the bedroom.   
  
“Jinyoungie, you cannot do something like this- this could have- you know how this can end-” Jaebum wasn't even so sure where this sentence was going.   
  
“Didn't you like it?” Unceremoniously Jinyoung pushed him a bit when they reached the bed. It probably looked all in all more clumsy than sexy. Unwilling to let go Jaebum held onto Jinyoung’s ass, dragging him down with him so he had him now straddling his lap. He had always loved having girls like this in his lap, when  they started to play with this hair, tilt their head a bit, flash a cute smile but he'd never thought that Jinyoung - arguably the opposite of his old petite and sweet fantasies - would have an even worse effect on him.   
  
Jaebum should be annoyed. What Jinyoung had done had been stupid and reckless and Jaebum wouldn't have thought that Jinyoung would do something risky like that, especially because he knew what could potentially happen - their manager could have caught them - the repercussions would have been immense! This was not a case of too much PDA, if anyone had seen what Jinyoung had done, if they had access to Jaebum’s phone - they were not a normal couple that could just do stupid shit like this - and yet-   
  
“This is not what this is about. You know you were hot.”, Jaebum said instead. Jinyoung really had been. The image would probably stay with him forever and if he should ever be stupid enough to let go of Jinyoung (unlikely) or destroy what they had (sadly, always a possibility with him), he'd be ruined for every future relationship he might have.    
  
“Were hot?”, Jinyoung asked teasingly and got rid of the hoodie he was wearing in one sift motion that exposed his chest, the trail of dark hair leading down into the waistband of these damn red pants. Jaebum wouldn’t let the white fabric of the t-shirt -  _ his _ t-shirt - glide down again. He stopped its path with his hands on Jinyoung’s chest. He stroked over the exposed perfect pale skin. He could finally do what he had wanted to do from the first moment the video had begun - rub his thumb over Jinyoung’s nipples until they were hard and the other let out a breathy curse. Jinyoung had always been embarrassed about how sensitive he was there and Jaebum loved the little sounds it drew out of him.    
  
“You don’t need to hear more often than necessary how hot you are. It all goes to your head.” He'd deserve it though. No question. The way he sat on his lap, watching half lidded and with flushed cheeks how Jaebum played with his nipple while Jaebum’s other hand had absentmindedly wandered lower and kept kneading the perfect flesh of his ass, was a really good sight to behold. Ever so subtly Jinyoung circled his hips, seeking friction against Jaebum’s crotch and thighs. Exposing Jinyoung like this was always a good sight. Jinyoung sighed contently, fingers carding through Jaebum's hair like he was stroking a kitten, and leaned down to kiss him again, sweetly and softly -  _ I’m glad you are back home. _ Jaebum closed his eyes for this tiny moment, his chest aching in the best way, pulling Jinyoung closer so they were chest to chest, eliminating all space between them and deepening the kiss -  _ I shouldn't miss you this much and yet I did.  _ __  
  
It didn't take long though until their kiss grew in urgency again as Jinyoung started to grind down on him with more purpose and impatience. Jaebum’s cock had deflated with schock and anxiety over the short intermezzo with their manager, but had quickly sprung back to full attention. The friction was good but there were too many sweatpants layers separating them from each other. Jinyoung broke away from him with a  moan, noticeably shivering as Jaebum urged him on. “I didn’t come yet.”, Jinyoung whispered against his mouth, eyes closed and brows furrowed, like he was telling him a secret and if that wasn't so damn hot. He had wondered briefly and was even more impressed now by Jinyoung’s need to be a calculating menace instead of kicking their manager out the second she left the bathroom.    
  
“Me neither.”   
  
“I’d be really annoyed if you did.” Jinyoung laughed as Jaebum grinned. Hurriedly and in an awkward shuffle to not get too much space between them Jinyoung got out of his sweatpants and discarded them to the side. With an appreciative hum Jaebum watched him. Now live the outfit of the cam show was even better. Jinyoung went ahead and started peeling Jaebum out of both his t-shirt and hoodie at once with surprising success on the first try and chuckled again as he leaned forward and peppered a few kisses over Jaebum’s shoulder. “Look at you. Such a tan little nature boy.”, he teased. “You need to tell me all about it later.”   
  
As Jinyoung went for his own t-shirt, Jaebum stopped him from raising it over his head and swallowed any protest about it with his mouth.  He liked the look of his stuff too much on Jinyoung. There styles were usually so different and the cut cutely dwarfed him a bit. Jaebum pushed his hand under the forgiving waistband of Jinyoung’s underpants, his fingers finding their way between the younger’s perfect cheeks. Experimentally he circled his index finger over his puckering hole. As secretly hoped he found him loose and still wet with lube. Jinyoung mewled breathlessly and pushed against his hand. The first digit of his finger just slipped in.    
»Come one,  _ come on, hyung _ …« Both of them moaned in tandem when Jaebum pushed two fingers at the same time into Jinyoung. He was met with little to no resistance. He just slipped easily into his heat. “Oh my God. Oh, fuck,  _ Jinyoungie _ ….«, Jaebum groaned in complete awe as Jinyoung clung to him, shaking with the conflict of whether he should push forward to grind his dick against   Jaebum's or rather back onto Jaebum’s fingers. “Did you- really- oh shit-” He could barely wrap his head around the fact that Jinyoung seriously stood in front of their manager, smiling and chit chatting while he had been lubed up and stretched, just ready for Jaebum to slip into him. He could have just come to him, bend him over the kitchen counter and   __ fucked him. Jaebum’s cock twitched violently in his pants. He could feel a big chunk of precome leaking. It was so utterly indecent and hot that Jaebum couldn't even fathom how he ever deserved this.   
  
“Told you I was getting ready for you.”, Jinyoung whispered, head buried between Jaebum’s jaw and shoulder. Clearly to distract himself a bit he nibbled on Jaebum’s neck, relishing in the fact how Jaebum couldn't help to tilt his head to make more room for him. Jaebum had seen that  - but only now it fully registered with him. He worked his fingers in and out of Jinyoung, pressed against the heat of his walls until Jinyoung bit into his shoulder, stifling a scream even though no one was there to be quiet for.    
“Hyung, please, I’m ready, I’m so ready.” He could feel Jinyoung’s muscles tensing around his fingers in a silent promise of what was to come. No matter how tempting the thought was to just watch Jinyoung fuck himself on his fingers until he came all over Jaebum’s t-shirt, this was not the moment for that kind of fun. Only too willingly Jaebum raised his hips to let Jinyoung drag down his sweatpants and underwear just enough to free his cock, before his ass got pushed down again onto the bed.    
  
“Let me.”, Jaebum murmured when Jinyoung went for the tight pair of red underpants and instead hooked his thumbs into the waistband to slowly pull them over the ample swell of his ass.   
  
His brain was entirely too fried by the whole experience and he could do nothing but watch open mouthed as Jinyoung reached behind Jaebum to find the lube that had been discarded there. Without a care for Jaebum’s sheets he squirted a generous amount of it on his hand and took hold of Jaebum’s cock, smearing it pragmatically. Jaebum needed to close his eyes or he'd come just right then and there, when Jinyoung raised his hips and positioned himself over his cock. Jaebum’s mouth opened as he could feel the head of his cock being teased against Jinyoung's hole, smearing the excess lube and precome, before Jinyoung sunk down on him in one smooth motion until he was fully settled back into his lap. The fill fucked the breath out of them both, they gasped in tandem, like they did so many things in life by now, through the tension that had sweltered between them.   
  
Eight days and it knocked the air out of his lungs how damn good Jinyoung felt around his cock. Half lidded he looked at the other. Some strands of his fringe stuck sweaty to his forehead, his pupils were dark, nearly swallowing the whole warm brown shade of his iris and his mouth, kiss swollen and shining with spit, was an even darker red than his flushed cheeks. Beautiful. He would never give this up. Even if their management would find out, he’d sacrifice his whole career to keep on having this. He would never allow for anyone to see how princely, composed, perfect Jinyoung could look like.    
  
The moment Jinyoung moved his hips it was too much and not enough at the same time. Jaebum’s could do nothing more than let his hands skate down restlessly over Jinyoung’s side, pushing his shirt along with every motion. His mouth found Jinyoung’s chest, licking over his left nipple and feeling his heartbeat frantically under his lips. Jinyoung at first circled his hips, starting with tiny movements to find the best angle for himself. A sharp hiss, followed by a pleased hum was sign enough that Jinyoung was successful. It didn't take long while Jaebum just let it happen, completely useless but to willing to pick up Jinyoung’s rhythm as soon as he had found it. The extra hours Jinyoung put into the gym and dance practice really paid off  as he rode Jaebum effortlessly. Jinyoung raised himself up far enough for his cock to nearly slip out, just to take him in back fully, tensing his muscles to make it even better - or worse, he was undecided - for Jaebum. The pain was delicious when Jinyoung pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck, using it as leverage as he worked himself on Jaebum’s cock. It was an excruciating slow and intense rhythm. Sweat and heat was gathering rapidly between their bodies.    
  
“You promised to wreck me, hyung.” Jinyoung groaned into his mouth with an hot intensity that threatened to fry them both. His voice was a deep, dark purr, clung to hyung in a way that would forever make Jaebum’s blood run hot. Jaebum groaned as he remembering his promise, remembered how Jinyoung looked on his stomach, coyly looking over his shoulder, how much he had wanted to crawl over him and pull him on his cock.    
  
Jaebum gathered his breath, flipped them over with surprising ease and pressed Jinyoung face first onto the mattress. The  lost tight heat around his cock was a shame but the view made up for it. Jinyoung looked over his shoulder, swollen bottom lip caught between his teeth, pleased wet shine in his eyes. Jaebum’s has was bunched up around his shoulder blades. Coyly Jinyoung reached behind himself and grabbed his right butt cheek as if to invite Jaebum in. Jaebum liked to call himself the sexy one of the band, but he felt like a damn fraught ever since he knew how shamelessly and calculatingly searing sexy Jinyoung could be. Where did he even get this confidence from?    
  
Jaebum’s fingers would leave marks the next morning where they dug into the skins of Jinyoung’s hips as he pulled him back on his cock, bottoming out in him. Jinyoung sobbed happily, his hands slipping from his ass to curl around Jaebum’s wrist. He never lost that, this unashamed, demanding pleasure. Jaebum was glad he didn't. He was under no illusion that this has anything to do with submission to him, the blissed little smirk was entirely about Jinyoung getting exactly what he wanted. From there on he picked up a faster, demanding rhythm. He knew by now exactly how Jinyoung liked it, how they both liked it, the right angle to make the other keen. Sweat burned in his eyes and he couldn't keep his own little grunts from escaping him. This really felt like coming home. Usually they came back together from promos, tiredly falling in their own beds or just curling up next to each other. This welcome back was really something else. His back ached in the effort to keep a good rhythm. The pain was forgotten for now. He was spurred on by Jinyoung’s moans. For once there wasn't a reason to hold back and if Jaebum could have in any way pressed Jinyoung’s voice into a song like it was now, oh he would and then selfishly keep it just for himself.    
  
Dreading the distance between them - and feeling his climax slowly coming closer - Jaebum curled over him, trapping Jinyoung between his arms. Blindly Jinyoung craned his neck to find his lips, the angle was too awkward for a proper kiss but the contact of lips on skin was enough already. They moved as one, slow, deliberate and relentless. Jaebum felt dizzy with the pace, his body driven to a limit with exhaustion of the last week but he couldn't stop.   
  
Jaebum climax crushed over him out of nowhere, hitting him in his gut with sudden intensity. He stopped in his motions, coming buried deep in Jinyoung, uncaring of the grumpy complaints he would surely get later. Jinyoung shuddered violently, moans so shaky they sounded more like sobs. He could feel Jinyoung’s muscles tightening and quivering around him – a clear sign that he reached his orgasm as well, completely untouched by Jaebum. He held onto Jaebum by his neck as he lazily circled his hips through the waves of his own climax.    
Jaebum’s face scrunched up, his eyes shut tight as he collapsed on top of Jinyoung. His thighs trembled as his moan tapered off with exhaustion. The last week was hitting him like a freight train all of the sudden.   
  
Jinyoung allowed him only a short blissful moment of just breathing into his neck, nose buried in his hair, before he winced and nudged for Jaebum to get off. He hissed when Jaebum moved his ass just enough to pull out.    
  
Jaebum knew that at some point they would need to get up and clean up. But for now - he just enjoyed pulling a willing Jinyoung against his side, curling his arms around him and letting his hand settle perfectly on his left butt cheek while he nearly dozed off.    
  
“My cats.” Jaebum knew they were probably locked up somewhere in the living room. Realistically speaking they didn't give a damn but he remembered that this all had started because he had wanted to see them.  “You ruined my cat cam.”    
  
“I think I improved it.” Jinyoung mumbled, unimpressed as usual by Jaebum’s complaints.   
  
He couldn't really argue with that. “T’was really…”    
  
“Hot. I know.”   
  
“Risky. Stupid. Crazy.” His arm pulled the other a bit closer.   
  
“It was a calculated risk. I was being very careful. I did my research on that app for three days. I made sure no one would interrupt us. You underestimate me.”    
  
Maybe sometimes he did. He knew he could trust Jinyoung with his life, he knew the other wouldn't do anything that could seriously put their future at risk. And yet. He looked down on the black mob of hair, his hand drawing lines up and down his back now.    
  
“And if we got caught, I think I could make a great living as a cam boy. Even saw on the Internet that people already pay good money to see two handsome guys just making out. Very tastefully.” Jinyoung pressed a kiss to his shoulder and looked up to him with a mischievous little smirk . “I could always ask Mark to help out with that.”   
  
Jaebum just huffed in mild amusement. There might have been a time where his jealousy and temper would have flared up at a comment like that. Now his heart felt so content and secure that he surprised himself. “I might pay money for that.”, he freely admitted and enjoyed the surprised little gasp this got out of Jinyoung.   
  
“Noted.” Jinyoung hummed in reply before snuggling into a more comfortable position for now. “Welcome home, hyung.”   
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
